Dreams Dashed, Destinies Discovered
by Lady of Stormness Mountain
Summary: Aboard the Dawn Treader, Caspian wishes to find Susan and bring her home. Aslan seems to grant his wish, but all is not as it appears. Suspian parody. A bit of a cross with Hogan's Heroes. Now complete. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Of Sunsets and Tears

Author's note: Well, here is my first attempt at a multichapter story. I hope you enjoy, but believe me – this will be no ordinary "happily-ever-after" Suspian. Just be patient and bear with me – everything will turn out right. ;) Oh, and if you feel like you hate it after this chapter, _please_ don't judge it by the first chapter and read the whole story before you flame. You might just be pleasantly surprised.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Narnia except posters, books, and a Reepicheep plushie. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Sunsets and Tears

King Caspian the tenth stood at the stern of his proud ship the _Dawn Treader_. The east wing whipped through his hair and filled the ship's massive, purple sail. He watched as the golden sun sank behind the horizon, tinting the western sky with crimson, violet, and gold. Here was his favorite place. His crew knew enough to leave him alone when he stood there to ponder the sunset. Caspian felt melancholy in those moments, remembering the gentle Queen who had stolen his heart three years before. The past years he had busied himself in his work, distracting himself with paper and ink and court, but here he had little else to do than think. He wished with all his being that she could return to him, for he felt incomplete without her.

The sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon and the stars began the dance they knew so well from countless centuries. Caspian retired to his beautiful cabin, sinking into his soft bunk and crying himself to sleep, wishing he could bring her home.

Unnoticed to the sleeping king, the painting of the golden lion on the cabin wall came to life.

"I will show you what you wish." He whispered, breathing softly upon the slumbering boy.

* * *

Reviews always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: A wish granted?

* * *

Newly updated, extended chapter.

Hello again, dear readers. I thank you for continuing on my little story. I think you shall be in for an interesting ride.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2: A wish granted?

Caspian awoke with a start upon a lawn of neatly clipped grass. He sat up and looked around; seeing a park of perfectly groomed hedges, vibrant flower beds, and shady trees in immaculate rows. A path of some strange, monochromatic grey stone snaked through the park, and on the path walked several oddly dressed people. One was on old lady with white hair in a periwinkle colored skirt and jacket walking a little white poodle. Another was a man wearing dark pants and a dark jacket with a white shirt and a long green shape of cloth tied around his collar taking notes on the flowers. A mother with two small children strolled past him as well, and two gardeners with hedge clippers went about their work with little other care.

Caspian was puzzled and a little frightened, for he did not know where he was, nor did he know how he was taken from his ship. He remembered the stories of the Kings and Queens of Old—how they came from their own world wearing strange clothes, and had told the beavers they were from some place called Finchley. Hope rose inside him.

"Perhaps Aslan has granted my wish that I may bring my lady home!" he thought, elated. Caspian approached the gardeners and asked, "Pardon me, good sir, where might I find the Queen Susan of Finchley?" The gardener stared at him, finding his brown breaches, leather boots, and embroidered tunic, not to mention his Spanish accent more than a little strange.

"Who are you, an escapee from a Shakespeare playhouse? We haven't any Queen Susan of Finchley."

"We've got a King George VI, though. Hah! Good luck getting an audience with him." The other added.

A little annoyed, Caspian pressed on, hearing the gardeners' mocking laughter behind him. He decided to switch tactics.

Approaching the little old lady with the poodle Caspian said, "Excuse me madam, could you tell me where Finchley is?"

"Why, dear boy, you are in Finchley. This is Victoria Park.* Are you going to a costume party?" She replied.

"Please—do you know where Susan Pevensie lives?"

"Well, I don't know a Miss Pevensie, but if you walk down this street past the Tube Station you will find a neighborhood. Perhaps she lives there."

"Thank you, madam, thank you!" he replied excitedly and ran down the street. Caspian suddenly wondered what a Tube Station was, but kept on walking. After a few minutes he passed a building labeled Finchley Central Tube Station with many people milling around it.

"'Tis a strange world." Caspian murmured. He passed the Tube Station and soon came to a pleasant neighborhood with rows of neat houses and trees lining the path. Caspian thought this was the strangest sort of village he had ever seen. Everything was manicured and tamed, not wild and free like Narnia. Strange metal monsters chugged down the streets breathing smoke and carrying off people, but no one seemed to notice them. Caspian felt an overpowering desire to run far away from this horrible world and find the comfort of his own.

"Stop it, Caspian!" he chided himself. "Sir Reepicheep would call you coward for such childish thoughts." Caspian came up to the first house—a charming little yellow house with white shutters and fragrant red roses in the flower beds. He knocked on the door and after a moment a pretty young housewife of about twenty-five years with red hair and green eyes opened the door. She had a blue gingham apron over her green dress and a dust rag in one hand.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, milady. Could you tell me where Susan Pevensie lives?"

"No, I am afraid I do not know a Susan Pevensie, but ask Mrs. Lindale at the blue house with yellow shutters three doors down. She knows everyone in the neighborhood." She replied.

"Thank you, milady." He said as he left.

The young lady closed her door and returned to her cleaning.

"Milady?" she puzzled. As she cleaned she wondered what a Spaniard was doing in England. Suddenly she realized exactly what a Spaniard would be doing.

"Spying!" she gasped. "That girl must be his contact!" There was no other explanation. Spain was not an ally, and while it was not officially in the war it had friendly ties with Italy and Germany because of their assistance in the Spanish Civil War during the thirties.** She hurried to the phone and picked it up.

"Operator, please connect me to Allied Military Headquarters—it's an emergency!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Caspian made his way to the Mrs. Lindale's house as the red-haired housewife had directed him. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door. An old, motherly woman with grey hair and a purple print dress opened the door. The warm, sweet smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies wafted out from the open door.

"Yes, honey?" she asked.

"Excuse me, madam. I was told that you would know where Susan Pevensie lives."

"Oh, yes. Do come in and have a cookie and a cup of tea." she waved him inside. He protested, wanting to find Susan as soon as he could, but she would not take no for an answer. Quite soon he found himself seated outside on the patio in a wicker chair with a cup of tea in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Now then, dearie, tell me why you want to see Susan."

"Well....urmm..." Caspian mumbled, his mouth full of cookie.

"Oh, finish your cookies and tea first, dearie. Susan really is a lovely girl, although, lately she seems a little sad. Those Pevensies are an odd lot. I mean, there isn't anything bad about them, they are just much more mature and polite than other children. They seem noble enough to live in Hampton Court." She kept chattering on in such a manner until Caspian had finished his tea and cookies.

"Now, dearie, why do you want to see Susan."

"Well, madam, she is a good friend of mine, and I have not seen her in a very long time."

"Oh, that's nice, dearie. The Pevensie house is on Myrtle Lane, one street over, number thirty-four. You will know it by the oak tree in the front yard surrounded by pink tulips." Mrs. Lindale showed him to the door and stuffed two more cookies into his hand. "Goodbye, dearie, come visit me again sometime!"

"Thankyou, Mrs. Lindale," Caspian called back. He fairly ran down the street and crossed over to Myrtle Lane, stuffing the cookies in his mouth as he ran. He found number thirty-four, and saw the oak tree and the tulips in the front yard. His heart pounded in his chest as he walked up to the front door. With a trembling hand he knocked on the door, nervous with anticipation. This was the moment he had longed for for three years. A moment later the door opened. There stood his gentle Queen.

"Susan!"

"Caspian!" They embraced, holding each other as if they would never let go. "Come in! How are you here? How did you find me?" A flood of questions, but they could all wait. For now they could enjoy being together.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like it! You might have an idea where I am going with this. Stay tuned to find out! ;) Constructive criticism is always welcome, please review!

*Victoria Park is a park in Church End Finchley in London (info from Wikipedia).

**The German and Italian Fascist governments aided Spanish rebels with troops, oil, and weaponry during the Spanish Civil War from April 17, 1936 and April 1, 1939. The rebel faction won and Spain became a dictatorship under General Francisco Franco (info from my sophomore history teacher and Wikipedia).

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: A Ruined Reunion

A/N: Here is the third chapter. It has a little of Hogan's Heroes mixed in it. A special commendation goes to whoever identifies it in a review!

Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media, and Fox. Hogan's Heroes belongs to Paramount and Bing Crosby Productions, not to me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ruined Reunion

_Allied Headquarters, London_

"Captain Anderson, Sir."

"Yes, corporal?" The British Intelligence officer replied, looking up at his pretty, blonde secretary.

"Sir, we just received a call from a Mrs. Matthews in Finchley."

"I'm sure this is going somewhere, corporal."

"Well, sir, she claimed that a Spaniard knocked on her door asking for directions. Mrs. Matthews says he was quite suspicious, and could be involved in espionage."

"A Spanish spy, eh? Must be an awfully careless spy to be knocking on doors for directions. In any case, this could be serious. Did she say where he was going, corporal?"

"Yes, sir. She said he was looking for a Miss Susan Pevensie."

"Hmmm…she could be his contact. Good work, corporal. Send a squad of MPs to arrest this would-be spy."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," the corporal answered, saluting and hurrying away.

* * *

"I can explain later," said Caspian. "I have come to take you home."

"Home? To Narnia?" Susan asked, hoping beyond all hope.

"Of course! Come on!" Caspian replied. Susan grabbed her purse and coat and was just about to open the door when she heard a large truck pull up in front of the house. Looking through the peephole, she saw ten soldiers get out and hurry around to the back of the house. Two more were walking up to the house.

"Quick! Hide in here," she said, opening a coat closet, "I do not know what they could want here, but it is better to be safe than sorry." Caspian did not understand, but obeyed his queen without a thought. At a sharp knock on the door, Susan composed herself and answered it. An imposing army sergeant and a corporal, both with MP arm bands, stood on the stoop.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Miss Susan Pevensie?" The sergeant asked, and she replied in the affirmative.

"There have been reports of a Spanish spy entering this house. I have orders to make a search."

"Why, that is preposterous! There are no spies here!"

"I'm sorry miss, but I have my orders." The sergeant replied brusquely, pushing past Susan and into the house. "You should also know, miss, that ten of my men are surrounding this house. Escape is quite impossible."

"I have nothing to hide, nor anything to escape from."

"Hmm, looks like you were going out." He replied, looking at her coat and purse.

"I was just about to go shopping." Susan lied, keeping a remarkably straight face.

The two men began their search in the kitchen, moving on, very thoroughly, to the living room. Susan held her breath, and prayed they would not search the coat closet. Her hopes were short lived. As the corporal put his hand on the closet handle, Susan asked him is he wouldn't like some cookies.

"Have something to hide after all?" he smirked. He jerked open the door, revealing a stiff and startled Caspian who had been trying very hard not to sneeze.

"Sergeant, I think I found our spy." The corporal said with a laugh. "Nice outfit, love the hair," he said, sarcasm coloring his voice.

"Good work, corporal. Spaniard, I hereby arrest you for espionage against the sovereign kingdom of Great Britain. I am afraid that you too, miss, are under arrest for complicity and suspected treason against the crown. Cuff the Spaniard, corporal. Come quietly, Miss Pevensie, or I will have to cuff you as well."

"I will come," Susan said solemnly.

"Good. Come along." As the soldiers took their captives outside to the truck the sergeant blew a shrill whistle. The other ten soldiers fell into formation from their stake out positions. The sergeant ordered them into the truck, and to make sure the prisoners did not escape, on pain of court martial for dereliction of duty. Caspian and Susan were hustled into the army truck. Wedged between well armed soldiers, whose faces, though young, showed not a hint of kindness towards the "spy and traitoress." Caspian and Susan traded grim glances, not knowing what the future as prisoners had in store.

* * *

A/N: If there are any problems with my history or phrases of arrest, etc. please review. Stay tuned for more fun. Review, review, review!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

Author's note: Come on, no one guessed that Captain Anderson was from Hogan's Heroes? Sniff. He was from the season one episode _The Pizza Parlor_ as the supervisor (at least, that's what I figured him as. I might be wrong) of the radio operators in contact with the Underground and Hogan's Heroes at Stalag Thirteen. If you haven't watched this show, you should, it's great. Anyway, here's chapter four.

Disclaimer: Narnia and Hogan's Heroes do not belong to me.

Chapter 4: Interrogations

The truck pulled up in front of a large building surrounded by trees and neat flowers. Here and there was evidence of the bombings of two years past: a broken corner, a charred tree, etc., but most had been skillfully mended or covered. Susan and Caspian were escorted into the building. They passed a large desk with many telephones and several ladies in army uniforms manning them. At the desk the sergeant dismissed all but three of his men, and they continued through the building. Throughout the hallways a variety of people walked. Some had on the brown uniforms of the United States and British Armies. Others had the blue of the Royal Air Force, and some with the dark blue of both Navies. There were even a few red and khaki French uniforms scattered about. Everything was as busy as a one might imagine a beehive to be. They passed rooms with maps, rooms with general's stars on the doors, rooms with radios, and rooms with banks of telephones. Soon Susan and Caspian were herded down a stairway—down and down until they didn't think there should be any earth left to go down through. Exiting the stairway, they found themselves in a large room made largely of concrete, and filled with mostly women at desks rustling through papers or filing or typing. They could see through a door into the next room and saw a lady with auburn hair[1] talking into a radio. The sergeant showed them into another stairwell, where they went down one flight. Susan and Caspian were then taken into a set of detention cells and put in separate, but next door, cells. The cells were clean and well lit, but quite austere. The walls were solid with no windows, but the doors were barred. Once they were locked in the soldiers left and locked the outside door.

"Susan, what is going on?" asked Caspian.

"England is at war, and since you sound Spanish they think you are a spy for the enemies, and that I am an accomplice." She replied with a sigh. "We have to get out of here and return to Narnia!"

"Don't worry, love, we will find a way out of this dungeon." Caspian said soothingly.

"I hope you are right."

* * *

"Captain Anderson, the Spanish spy and his contact have been captured and are being held in the detention cells downstairs." The sergeant reported.

"Good work, sergeant. I am on my way to report this matter to General Butler[2] myself." The Captain replied, picking up a briefcase and heading for the door.

"Captain," the sergeant stopped him, "The contact is a sixteen year old girl."

"Hmm… that could pose a problem. Since she is a minor we cannot hold her here. Thank you, sergeant; I will speak to the General about it. That will be all." Captain Anderson replied. The sergeant saluted and took his leave, and Captain Anderson made for the stairs. Once on the ground floor, he headed towards a guarded office door labeled General Butler. He knocked and upon receiving the summons to enter, he did so.

"General, we have recently captured a Spaniard suspected of espionage wandering about London. Both he and his contact are being detained, but his contact is a minor—a Miss Susan Pevensie." Captain Anderson said, checking his notes.

"This could prove valuable," replied the General. "Since we cannot hold a minor, we must release her."

"Sir?"

"We will put a tail on her and she will lead us to the whole ring. The branch of Intelligence that deals with spies will handle the tail and interrogations. I need you to get in touch with our contacts in Germany and Italy to see if there are any reports of new Spanish involvement in espionage for the Axis. "

"Yes, sir. I will make contact with Papa Bear[3] immediately." The captain replied. The General dismissed Captain Anderson, and with a salute the captain left the office to carry out his orders.

Once back in the radio room, Captain Anderson directed the auburn haired corporal to contact Papa Bear.

"Goldilocks to Papa Bear, come in please," she spoke into the radio.

"This is Papa Bear, Goldilocks. What can we do for you?" the resonant voice of Papa Bear's radioman came through the radio.

"We need to know if the Spanish are involved in espionage for the Axis powers."

"Will do, Goldilocks. Over and out."

* * *

The outer door to the detention cells opened and a RAF lieutenant came in.

Unlocking the door, he said, "Miss Pevensie, you are free to go now."

"What about Caspian?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss, he must remain here."

"Then I will remain as well."

"I am afraid I can't allow that, Miss Pevensie. Since you are a minor we cannot hold you here. You must leave." The lieutenant replied, firmly taking her arm and escorting her outside.

Before they left the cell area Susan said, "I'll find a way to get you out, my love!"

"Do not worry about me, my queen." He replied. The lieutenant raised an eyebrow at their odd goodbyes before pulling Susan outside and locking the door. Caspian now felt quite alone, but was glad that Susan was safe.

"Aslan," he pleaded, "help me find a way out of this horrible place."

Not too long afterwards the door opened again and an Intelligence Colonel came in. He was tough looking, with short, grey hair and matching grey eyes. He began to question Caspian.

"So tell me. What is your name?"

"Caspian."

"Just Caspian- no last name?"

"I am King Caspian the tenth of Narnia."

"Faking insanity will get you nowhere," the Colonel shouted angrily. "You will tell me your mission here in England, your contacts, everything, or I will drag it out of you will truth serum."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Caspian replied, a little frightened.

"All right, play it the hard way," the Colonel said. He went to the door and opened it, beckoning someone inside. A man in a white coat came in, along with two guards. They opened the door to Caspian's cell and the two guards cuffed him to the chair. He struggled, but to no avail. The doctor took out a syringe and filled it with sodium penathol[4]. He injected it into Caspian's arm and in a few moments he began to feel sleepy and very strange.

"What is your mission in England?" questioned the colonel.

"To bring my Susan home," mumbled Caspian.

"Why?"

"Because I love her," Caspian mumbled again.

"Where do you get your orders?"

"From the Great Lion, the Son of the Emperor over the sea, the High King over all High Kings, the…"

"Enough!" the colonel cut him off. He was getting very frustrated.

"How did you get into England?"

"Magic," replied Caspian, still mumbling.

"I've had enough of this nonsense, doctor! This so-called 'truth serum' doesn't work!" the colonel yelled.

"I don't understand! It should be working!" the doctor replied, flustered. The guards uncuffed Caspian and put him on the bed to sleep off the drug. Then all of them left.

* * *

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks," a voice came over the radio.

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear. Do you have the information we requested?"

"Yes- Big Bad Wolf[5] has no Spanish operatives as far as we know. Our contacts in Berlin and Capetzio[6] have no such reports."

"Thank you, Papa Bear. Goldilocks signing off."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain Anderson, Papa Bear reports no Spanish operatives currently work with the Axis as far as they know."

"Thank you, corporal. I'm sure the General will want to know about this," replied the captain, picking up the telephone. "I must speak with General Butler… No it cannot wait, sergeant…thank you."

* * *

Caspian awoke feeling strange. For a moment he did not know where he was or remember anything he had said after they injected him. He desperately wanted to escape—to find Susan again and disappear into Narnia to live together forever. Then he had an inspiration.

Tonight he would leave this house of terrors forever.

* * *

[1] Hogan's Heroes, _The Pizza Parlor_

[2] Hogan's Heroes, _D-Day at Stalag 13, _(I think)

[3] Hogan's Heroes, the codename used for Colonel Hogan and his group at Stalag 13

[4] see author's note

[5] Hogan's Heroes codename for Germany/Germans

[6] Hogan's Heroes; Italian city where their contact Major Bonacelli (_The Pizza Parlor, The Return of Major Bonacelli_) commands a POW camp. Tell me if I misspelled it please!

Author's notes: On the description of the Free French uniforms I just went off of Lebeau's from Hogan's Heroes. If it is wrong, please tell me. If I got the legality of a military institution holding a minor wrong, please tell me. If I messed up on the effects of sodium penathol, please tell me. I just went off what they were in the Hogan's Heroes episode _Finally—Shultz Knows Something_. Please review- it doesn't hurt. Even a bad review is better than no review. Please?


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape

Author's Note: Thanks so much to Dearheart and Aravir Morningstar for your reviews. You gave me food for thought. I didn't really plan on characterizing Susan very much, but Aravir Morningstar convinced me otherwise. Without further ado, here's chapter 5 where we see a little more, albeit indirectly, of Susan and Caspian makes an escape.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 5: The Escape

General Butler sat behind his heavy mahogany desk studying intricate maps, charts, and battle plans. The telephone on his desk rang.

"Yes?"

"General," his aide said, "Intelligence Agent Browning has arrived."

"Send him in, lieutenant," the general replied. The door swung open and a tall, shady looking man with dark hair dressed in a dark suit and overcoat entered.

"You have a report for me, Agent Browning?"

"Yes, General. We tailed Miss Pevensie as you ordered, and what we found is quite interesting."

"Go on."

"We planted several listening devices around her home. Apparently all of her siblings are involved in this spy ring, even the eleven year old little sister, but her parents' involvement is not certain. We have surmised that this Caspian fellow was sent to extract Miss Pevensie and return her to their base, code named 'Narnia'. Steps are being taken to identify and track everyone mentioned in the recordings. Here is a transcript," he said, handing the general a file."Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, I think not. Thank you Mr. Browning, you may go," replied General Butler. Mr. Browning left, and the General leaned back in his chair to read the transcript.

_Transcript of the Recordings of 10 June 1942_

_Susan Pevensie: "Peter, Edmund, I need your help. Caspian came to take me home, but he was arrested as a spy! We have to get him out."_

_Edmund Pevensie: "Caspian! How could he have come here?"_

_Lucy Pevensie: "Why would they think he is a spy?"_

_Susan Pevensie: "I don't know how he got here and I honestly don't care. My wishes have finally been heard. This past year has been so hard being away from Narnia. I wished and wished and wished that I could return to him, but all my prayers seemed to fall on deaf ears. Why did He have to say we would never return? Why did I have to fall in love?"_

_Lucy Pevensie: "I don't know, but Aslan always knows what's best I suppose."_

_Peter Pevensie: "I really don't know how we could get Caspian out of Allied Headquarters, but I will call Professor Kirke. I'm sure he will come up with something."_

_Susan Pevensie: "Thanks, Pete. I'm sure we will all be home soon."_

_--_

_Transcript of the Recordings of 11 June 1942_

_Peter Pevensie: "Su, I called the professor. He will be coming in on the afternoon train to help. I think he has a plan."_

_Susan Pevensie: "That's marvelous, Pete! How can I ever thank you?"_

_Peter Pevensie: "Ooof! By not strangling me to death with hugs!"_

_Susan Pevensie: "Sorry, Pete."_

_--End Pertinent Recordings--_

After finishing the transcript, General Butler picked up his telephone.

"Lieutenant Murphy, arrange a meeting with all the top generals immediately. Make it at Fifteen hundred hours this afternoon in the Conference Room."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant replied.

--

Several hours later the highest generals of the Allied High Command assembled in the Conference Room. General Butler began the briefing.

"Gentlemen, we have reason to believe that an Italian spy ring is operating in London. We captured a Spanish operative in the Finchley area and are monitoring his contacts in hopes of capturing the whole ring. Now, we think the Spanish operative was sent to extract one of his contacts, but others have speculated that he allowed himself to be captured with the intent of sowing mistrust between Spain and the Allies and force her into the war. We have identified their base of operations as Narni, a little town in north Italy. We are in the process of changing codes and determining how far they have infiltrated. We don't know how they entered England, but I'm sure our interrogators will find out soon. Everyone must now be doubly careful with classified information. Any questions?"

* * *

"Help! Please help me!" Caspian yelled to the guards outside.

Caspian heard the door of the cell block creak open. He immediately began to moan and roll around on his cot. His deception had the desired effect.

"Go get a doctor! The prisoner has taken ill!" Frantic footsteps were heard, and a few minutes later a doctor and an orderly entered. The cell door was opened and the doctor and orderly entered, but the guard remained outside the cell. Caspian began to thrash more and moan louder.

"Guard, we need some help holding him down to administer a sedative. He may be having an allergic reaction to the truth serum,' the doctor fairly shouted. The guard left his rifle outside the cell and went inside to help. Caspian suddenly surged forward, knocking the orderly out with one blow, but having a harder time with the doctor and guard. A few bruises later the guard and doctor joined the orderly on the floor. After exchanging clothes with the guard, Caspian took the guard's keys and unlocked the outer door. He overpowered the remaining guard and pushed him inside with the others. It was almost midnight, so corridors were deserted. Caspian snuck up the stairs and into the radio/computer room. All the lights except for the one in Captain Anderson's radio area were turned off. Caspian slowly snuck behind the desks to the stairwell that led to the surface. He carefully turned the doorknob and slipped into the stairway, closing the door behind him. He flew up the stairs, only slowing when he approached the top. He opened the door and stepped into the corridor, walking down it like he belonged there. Soon the door that opened to the street was visible. A few sleepy soldiers manned the front desk and paid little attention to him as he walked to the door. Suddenly, a great commotion spread through the halls as a guard, a doctor, an orderly, a guard in breeches and embroidered cambric, and Captain Anderson came pelting down the hall yelling "prisoner escape!"

They saw Caspian making for the door and shouted, "Stop that man!"

Caspian flew out the door and into the dark, deserted London street barely lit with lampposts. Suddenly the reverberating report of a rifle split the still night air and pain exploded in Caspian's back. He fell to the ground, trying his hardest not to cry out as waves of searing pain tore through him. Soldiers gathered around him were the last things he saw as a deep wave of darkness engulfed him.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Author's note: We're almost there! Two chapters to go. I have no idea if there are allergic reactions to sodium penathol. If there aren't, tell me and I'll try something else. Reviews are always nice.


	6. Chapter 6: The Meaning of Love

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chapter 6: The Meaning of Love

Caspian awoke with a start; sitting up entangled in sweat soaked sheets. He looked around and saw the carved panels and familiar paintings of his cabin aboard the _Dawn Treader_. Golden morning light streamed through the window, bringing the rich green, gold, blue, and crimson carved dragons alive. He realized that all his troubled adventures had been a dream. Caspian did not know how to feel. Part of him was disappointed that it was only a dream—that he could not bring Susan home, but the other part of him was relieved that the horrible ordeal had been _only_ a dream.

"Caspian," a rich, resonant voice that Caspian knew well called him.

"Aslan?"

"Come here, child," the now-alive painting commanded.

"I just had the strangest dream…"

"I know, child. I gave it to you. I showed you what would happen if your wish to bring Queen Susan home was granted."

"But, Aslan, why?"

"Caspian, you and Queen Susan are not meant to be together. What you both shared is not love, but infatuation: Fleeting, shallow, and incomplete. You have pined for her too long, and you must pine for her no longer. She is not the one I have for you, nor are you the one I have for her. Queen Susan must live in her own world now, just as you must live in your own."

"But, I love her." Caspian whined.

"No." The lion's voice hardened. "What you shared was not true love. True love is deeper than the deepest oceans and as boundless as the sky. It is as complex as the starry dance and as beautiful as Narnia in springtime. You will know when you have met the one I have for you. You must trust me, for I know what is best for you and for Narnia."

"Yes, Aslan, I will trust you." Caspian surrendered, trusting the Great Lion who loved him.

"Good." Aslan smiled. "I will leave you then to your quest for the Seven Lost Lords of Telmar. Fare thee well, King Caspian." The picture receded, transforming back into paint and canvas.

Filtering into the cabin from the ship's deck was the cry, "Landho! The Isle of Terebinthia is in sight! Lord Drinian! King Caspian! Above deck all!"

--

As Caspian looked on the green Isle of Terebinthia, he resolved to never long for Queen Susan again.

* * *

Author's note: So was this what you expected? Do tell me. Constructive criticism always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Ramandu's daughter, Island, and all other similar references belong to C.S. Lewis and are from his beautiful book _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader._

Epilogue

Caspian was true to his promise. He never pined for Queen Susan again. His crew noticed the difference. Their king was happier, livelier, and did not stand in the sunset brooding anymore. Sometimes he watched the sunset to think, but it was always with a smile resting on his face. King Caspian came alive again, no longer plagued with regrets and supposings of what could have happened. He remembered Susan fondly, but no longer regarded her as his Lady Love. When Queen Lucy, King Edmund, and Eustace joined him on the _Dawn Treader_ he was overjoyed to see them, and while he asked after King Peter and Queen Susan, he did not do so with a heavy heart or any trace of the sickness of lost love.

Months later the _Dawn Treader _landed on Ramandu's Island, the Beginning of the End of the World. At the end of their vigil at Aslan's Table when a lady with golden hair dressed in blue came to welcome them to Aslan's Table and bid them eat, Caspian had a feeling that he could not explain. He knew he had to embark soon to break the Sleepers' Spell, but he dearly wished to see Ramandu's daughter again.

The _Dawn Treader _fulfilled its quest; sailing to the end of the world. When the time came to leave one behind, he was torn between two desires. He wanted to see Aslan's Country, but he also wanted to see _her_ again. Aslan saw to it that he chose the correct path.

During the winter that the _Dawn Treader_ was harbored at Ramandu's Island, Caspian spent many hours with his daughter. Caspian thought her name, Sethiala, which is an Old Narnian word meaning _stardust_, was as beautiful as herself. They would take long walks in the forest or on the beach, and came to know each other very well, almost to the point of being able to read each other's minds. They were best friends in every way and more. He finally knew exactly what Aslan meant when He said that true love was "deeper than the deepest oceans, as boundless as the sky, as complex as the starry dance, and as beautiful as Narnia in springtime." What had happened between him and Queen Susan was not true love, but _this_ was.

And far away, beyond the Silver Sea and atop an endless mountain peak, the Lion smiled.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Author's note: So what did you think? You can pronounce Sethiala (which is the one name that actually does belong to me) however you like, but I think it sounds the prettiest when you use Elecktrum's Narnian accent—splitting the t and the h (a pronunciation which, by the way, does NOT belong to me). As for Susan, I think she married the boy at the newspaper stand in the movie. To that end I heartily recommend Dearheart's story _Phyllis_. Thank you so much for reading. Please review!


End file.
